<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Рождественское безобразие by koganemushi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22546774">Рождественское безобразие</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/koganemushi/pseuds/koganemushi'>koganemushi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Великий Резнор и компания [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 15:15:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>720</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22546774</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/koganemushi/pseuds/koganemushi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>Продолжение цикла. Рождественская зарисовка.<br/>Вычитка текста: ЛисенаК</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Великий Резнор и компания [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1375399</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Рождественское безобразие</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Продолжение цикла. Рождественская зарисовка.<br/>Вычитка текста: ЛисенаК</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>В общем и целом Стив был сам виноват во всем. О чем Баки не преминул сообщить, уходя на кухню и немилосердно оставляя его наедине с Кобик, Резнором и елкой. Хочешь домашней еды на Рождество? Смотри за ребенком, Роджерс.</p><p>Сложившаяся ситуация смутно напоминала Стиву логическую задачку типа «Волк, козел и кочан капусты, которые требуют переправы на другой берег реки, но за один раз можно перевезти лишь что-то одно». Только в его случае требовалось удержать Кобик от преобразования двухметровой ели во что-нибудь менее праздничное, не дать Резнору сожрать гирлянды из попкорна. И самое сложное – не позволить рождественскому дереву завалиться набок под тяжестью навешанных на него украшений. Привязывать его за макушку к люстре Баки отказался наотрез, а подставка явно не была рассчитана на такие размеры.</p><p>Вот в этом-то был виноват как раз не Стив. Не он поддался на «Папа, больше!» от Кобик при выборе елки в лесничестве, не он радостно нанизывал попкорн на нитки, чтобы показать, как было в старые добрые времена. И уж точно не он додумался навесить на этого хвойного монстра сразу пять разноцветных гирлянд, задорно перемигивающихся всеми цветами радуги, под девизом «Мы можем – значит, сделаем». Более того, Баки даже не дал ему возразить, еще на этапе планирования пригвоздив железным: у ребенка должно быть волшебное Рождество. Тот факт, что ребенок сам творил настоящую магию, в расчет не принимался. Но глядя на то, как загораются глаза самого Баки при одном лишь обсуждении Рождества, Стив был заранее готов смириться с чем угодно.</p><p>Поэтому теперь и разгребал последствия. И эта миссия была не из легких. Но когда это останавливало Стива?</p><p>В его распоряжении были цветные карандаши, краски и альбом для рисования, а еще большой набор разноцветных кубиков. При удачном раскладе могло занять Кобик на пару часов. Все равно Стив собирался показать ей, как рисовать деревья. Пять лет хороший возраст, чтобы начинать учиться всерьез, тем более, когда одно дерево стоит прямо посреди гостиной. Он устроился с принадлежностями для рисования на полу у камина и поманил к себе Кобик.</p><p>Собирать праздничный ужин, когда никто не левитировал кухонную утварь, не пытался стянуть мясо и в случае Стива, не пытался высказывать недоверие к рецептам – было легко и приятно. Периодически Баки прислушивался к происходящему в гостиной. Не потребуется ли Стиву помощь? Однако все, что ловил его усиленный сывороткой слух – негромкие объяснения Стива, смешки Кобик да похрапывание Резнора – вселяли осторожный оптимизм. Рисовать Кобик нравилось, особенно вместе со Стивом. Самому Баки никогда не удавалось надолго увлечь ее красками или карандашами. Зато она обожала наблюдать за тем, как делает наброски Стив, а недавно стала с интересом пробовать рисовать сама под его руководством. Получалось пока не очень, но уже гораздо лучше, чем у Баки, который шутил, что не может быть идеален во всем, поэтому и не умеет рисовать, а на деле каждый раз любовался двумя светловолосыми головами, склонившимися над альбомом.</p><p>Когда он вытащил из духовки кексы, отправил туда мясо и с чувством выполненного долга стянул прихватку с правой руки, в гостиной все еще было тихо.</p><p>Осторожно, чтобы не потревожить, если Кобик вдруг заснула, Баки приоткрыл дверь из кухни.</p><p>Спал только развалившийся на диване Резнор. Кобик и Стив устроились у журнального столика, сдвинутого поближе к зажженному камину. Они что-то увлеченно рисовали. Точнее, рисовала Кобик, а Стив негромко комментировал и временами направлял карандаш в ее руке. Оба были так увлечены своим занятием, что совершенно не заметили появления Баки. Тот даже мысленно погладил себя по голове – не растерял, значит, способности к бесшумному передвижению. Только Резнор лениво приоткрыл глаза и повел носом в сторону доносящихся из кухни ароматов. Следов разрушений и магической активности в комнате не наблюдалось, гирлянды из попкорна были целы, а сама елка стояла на положенном ей месте, озаряемая светом сотен разноцветных огоньков.</p><p>Только волосы Стива переливались всеми цветами радуги и мигали в такт гирляндам. Однако тот был настолько сосредоточен на рисунке, что, вероятно, даже не замечал этого. Все так же бесшумно Баки выудил из кармана худи телефон. На звук сработавшей камеры Стив обернулся и одарил его самодовольной улыбкой из-под расцвеченной в синий и зеленый цвета челки. Было непохоже, чтобы он мог не заметить свой новый окрас.</p><p>Баки поймал его смеющийся взгляд и одними губами прошептал:</p><p>– Тебе идет.</p><p>Имея в виду совершенно не волосы.</p><p>Но Стив, как и всегда, понял его абсолютно верно. Так же одними губами, чтобы не потревожить сосредоточенно рисующую Кобик, он ответил:</p><p>– Я знаю, – а потом лукаво прищурился и уже громче, обращаясь к Кобик, сказал: – Дорогая, мы же сделаем папе рождественскую прическу?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>